


Final Thoughts

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Eddie knows he's going to die





	Final Thoughts

He knew, from the moment the spike touched his back, that he was going to die.

"Richie," he whispered, reaching out for his best friend, his first love, the only thing that felt like home even after 27 years.

"It's okay," Richie pulled him away from the murderous clown. "You're gonna be fine, Spaghetti. We'll deal with this fucker and get you some help. We'll--"

"Richie," Eddie cut off the comedian with a cough that brought up as much blood as speech. "I'm not getting out of here."

"Don't talk like that," Richie's eyes were full of tears. "Eddie, I just got you back and I…"

"I love you," Eddie coughed. "Can't believe I ever forgot you."

"Eddie, don't talk like that. I...I love you too, I can't lose you after I just got you back."

"Kiss me. Please."

Richie wiped the blood from Eddie's mouth before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Now you owe me. You're getting out of here alive."

"Maybe," Eddie murmured, feeling weaker by the second. "Go deal with IT, I'll be here when you get back."

"You better be here and alive," Richie murmured as he joined the others to kill IT once and for all."

Eddie watched the love of his life run away to save the world and closed his eyes, spending his last moments remembering his love and their friends until true darkness overcame him and he slipped away from everything.

**Author's Note:**

> My brain has been on IT overload lately, enjoy the pain


End file.
